List of notable Doom community people
From the page histories it would appear that a lot of names have simply been dumped here regardless of actual notability. This list perhaps needs to be trimmed. (22:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC)) A * Marcos Abenante (Sergeant Mark IV) * Joe Abene (DOOMMANN) * Varun Abhirama Krishna * Acyclitor * Alex_BomberMan * Richie Agnew (Ragnew) * Barret Alexander * Jason Alexander (Dominus) * Mike Alfredson (Use3d) * Erik Alm * Casey Alvis (Altima Mantoid) * Mark Anders (Marco) * John W. Anderson (Dr. Sleep) * Arno Ansems * Andrew J. Apted * Kristian Aro * Andrew Atabekoff (XeNoS) * Julian Aubourg * Matthew Ayres B * B.P.R.D * Kim Bach (Torn) * Eric Baker (The Green Herring) * Nick Baker (NiGHTMARE) * Andrew Bassett (AndrewB) * Berthold Beckschaefer * Robert Beladi * George Bell * Selim Benabdelkhalek (Bastard) * J.C. Bengtson (SailorScout) * Mattias Berggren * Paul Berlin * Ola Björling * BlackFyre * Vick Bobkov (Virgil the Doom Poet) * Edmundo Bordeu * Corwin Brence (WildWeasel) * Luke Brennan (Lobo) * Ilya Britvich * Gerald Brom * Stephen Browning (Scuba Steve) * Andrey Budko (entryway) * Graham Burgess (Grazza) * Zvonimir Bužanić (fx) * John Bye (Gestalt666) C * Luke Cama (Spike) * Adrian Carmack * John Carmack * Brad Carney (Carnevil) * Dario Casali * Milo Casali * Vincent Catalaá * cccp_leha * Federico Ceccatto (Zaldron) * Cephaler * David Chess * Jan Cholasta (Grubber) * Jaromir Cihak (Jacih) * Richard D. Clark (Wildman) * Stephen Clark (The Ultimate DooMer) * Sheldon Clarke * ReX Claussen * Kevin Cloud * Michael Cole (Bloodskull) * Martin Collberg (Yoghurt) * Paul Corfiatis * John Corrado (anarkavre) * Scott Cover (Covaro) * Edward Cripps (Ed) * Chris Crosby (NoSkill) * Dan Crowley (SpinSpyder) * Csabo * Ian Cunnings (The Flange Peddler) * Cyber-Menace * Anthony Czerwonka (Adelusion) * Bryan Chevalier (Zodiac-T) D * Maximillian Daley (BlackFish) * Jean-Yves Delpech (aka JIVE) DLW * Danimetal * Dark Exodus * Wayne Dean (Captain Mellow) * Steven Dehling * Demyx * James Denny (DooMGoaT) * Frans P. de Vries * Drew DeVore (stx-Vile) * Pablo Dictter * didy * Matthew Dixon (Mattrim) * Yonatan Donner * Doug the Eagle * Jon Dowland * Steve Dudzik (Lüt) * Travers Dunne (Hobbes) * Dutch Devil * Darryn R (MentioN) E * Jeff Earls (The Last Doomer) * Robert Eckhardt (Ichor) * Luiz Eduardo (DuduKrazy) * Madani el Hariri * Jeremy Elder (SgtCrispy) * Johnathan Enright (SirTimberWolf) * Benjamin Eriksson (Hyarion) * Randy Estrella F * Denis Fabrice (faB) * Jason Farlow (farlowj) * Chris Felix (DevastatioN) * Jonas Feragen (Chrozoron) * Andrew Fernie (Ninja_of_DooM) * David Ficenec (mr.twister) * Darren Finch (Doom Dude) * Justin Fisher * Firebrand * Fishjimboding * Jim Flynn * Dennis Fong (Thresh) * Vincent Fong * Tobias Forsberg * Frades * Brandon Francis (Zero) * Mike Fredericks (Gokuma) * Martin Friberg G *Andrew G. (TGA) * Yashar Garibzadeh (GeminI) * Uwe Girlich * Giulio Galassi (Glassyman) * Galiu * Sean Gauthier (Cacodemon Leader) * David Gevert (Dagger) * Josh Gevert (Jwarrier) * GhostlyDeath * Daniel Gimmer (Tormentor667) * Ron Goode (Mr.Rocket) * Brian Goodsell (Skadoomer) * Jeffrey Graham (psyren) * Shawn C. Green * Tom Grindberg * Stan Gula H * Will Hackney (Archvile46) * Ty Halderman * James Haley (Quasar) * Tom Hall * Christian N. Hansen * Eric David Harris * Ole Hartvigsen * Adam Hegyi * Randy Heit * Jason Henry * Javier Heredia (Dukrous) * Laura Herrmann (BahdKo) * Neil Hetherington (Spike) * Burke Hill (Kirby) * Keene Ho (Mutlee) * Chi Hoang * Hobbs * Hobomaster * Jonathan Hoof (Hunter) * Chris Hopkins (Chopkinsca) * Samuel Horwitz (insertwackynamehere) * Simon Howard (Fraggle) * Kai-Uwe Humpert * Andrew Hunt (DJ Haruko) * Sven Huth (Dasa) I * Boris Iwanski J * Donna Jackson * Janizdreg * Jan Endre Jansen * Fredrik Johansson * Anders Johnsen * Rich Johnston (Nostromo) * Dean Joseph (deathz0r) * Simon Judd (SlayeR) K * Ranjo Kahluff (Mummi) * Piotr Kapiszewski * Eugene Kasputin * Chris Kassap (lupinx-Kassman) * Andy Kempling (aurikan) * Iikka Keränen (Fingers) * Jaakko Keränen * Kurt Kesler * Dave Kiddell (mewse) * Lee Killough * Kinkajoy * Dylan Bennet Klebold * Mark Klem * Christen David Klie * Bill Koch (Bloodshedder) * Tomas Kollar (DeDo) * Esko Koskimaa * Bernd Kreimeier * Andreas Kren (Anthe) * Thomas Kroppen (Poeppy) * Jacob Kruse (Shaviro) * Vaclav Kunes (Bolton) * David Kushner * Sverre Andre Kvernmo (Cranium) * Kristian Käll (Kristus) L * Gaston Lahaut (Mordeth) * Lainos * Danny Lancashire * Øystein Langhelle * Thales Lari (Nightmarelh) * Bob Larkin (Owner of Doom Wad Station) * Chris Laverdure (Dashiva) * Andy Leaver * Ledmeister * Damian Lee (Lexus Alyus) * Jānis Legzdiņš * Jim Leonard (Xit Vono) * Richard H. Leukart, III (Hank) * Bruce A. Lewis * Greg Lewis (Tree) * Mike Lightner (Mancubus II) * LilWhiteMouse * Erwin Lin * Daniel Lindgren (Demonlord) * Nathan Lineback * Owen Lloyd (Sarge Baldy) * Thomas Lokum * Fraser Low (TheDarkArchon) * Denis Lukianov (Voxel) * Kim Lundqvist (NC) * Thomas Lutrov (Lutrov71) * Christopher Lutz M * Aleksandr M. (Dragon Hunter) * Derek MacDonald (Afterglow) * Jakub Machata (DooMerMan) * Jimmy MacLean (AirRaid) * Madcat Mayhem * Anton Magleli * Jakub Mahdal (Avenger) * André Majorel * Sergey A. Makovkin (Fly) * Kim André Malde * Michael Mancuso (esselfortium) * Ian Mapleson * Oliver Marčetić (Biolio) * Chris Martin (Hypostimus) * Patrick Martin * Serge Marudov (Never_Again) * Jason Masihdas (Amaster) * Liam Mason * Ross Mathieson (zarkyb) * Alex Mayfield (AlexMax) * Cindy McCluskey (Silverwyvern) * Jim McDougald (Rellik) * American McGee * Matthew McGee (AgentSpork) * Stephen McGranahan (SoM) * Dylan McIntosh (Toke) * Stuart McKendrick (YETi) * Andy Mckie (Mystic) * Liam McMullin (Aliotroph?) * Doug Merrill (Opulent) * Michal Mesko (msquid) * Dennis Meuwissen (Exl) * Alex Meyers (Apothem) * Tomislav Mihalić (Mihha) * Olivier Montanuy * Roger Moraga * Ben Morris * MrGuyTodd * William Mull (Phoebus) * Tobias Münch * Joel Murdoch * Tom Mustaine * Sami Mäki-Mantila N * Kevin Nadolski * Brian Nesser (Anima Zero) * Michael Niggel (Risen) * Nightwolf * Haggay Niv * NokturnuS * Nuxius O * Arthur O. (Archi) * Andrew O'Mara (Giest118) * Christoph Oelckers (Graf Zahl) * Andy Olivera * Björn Ostmann (Vader) * Callum Guy Oliver (Phobosdeimos1) P * Istvan Pataki * Russell Pearson * Radek Pecka * Brian Pelletier * Boris Pereira * Gonzalo Perez de la Ossa * Sandy Petersen * Huy Pham (Doom Marine) * Rand Phares * Colin Phipps (cph) * Mattias Pierre (Jobbe) * Thomas Pilger (Panter) * Trevor Primmett (iori) * Robert Prince * Alex Pritchard (pritch) * Marc Pullen (Fanatic) * Don Ivan Punchatz * Gregor Punchatz Q * Tommie Quick (Fatal) * Raphaël Quinet R * Jeff Rabenhorst * Paul Radek * Kara Rader (Nanami) * Brian Raffel * Steve Raffel * Raider * Tomi Rajala (Lu Wang) * RambOrc * Chris Ratcliff (Ryback) * Jakub Razák (_MethoD_) * Kevin Reay (Magikal) * Red` * Colin Reed * Michael Reed * Robert Reevy * Michael Reid (prower) * Ivar Remøy (jallamann) * Esa Repo (Espi) * Trent Reznor * Russell Rice * Jonathan Rimmer * Eric James Roberts (Ricrob) * Bryant Robinson * Tom Robinson (mystican) * Laz Rojas * Andrei Romanov * John Romero * Kristian Ronge * Nigel Rowand (Enjay) * Ruba * Juho Ruohonen (ocelot) * Michaël Ryssen (Kokak) S * Alexander S. (Eternal) * Ian Sabourin (Sslasher) * Malcolm Sailor * Jani Saksa (Sir Robin) * Tom Sanner (Mr.DooM) * Justin Saunders * Jeff Scarsha (Marnetmar) * Kevin Schilder * Paul Schmitz * Ray Schmitz (shitbag) * Jochen Schneidau (Angus) * Ralf Schreivogel * Florian Schulze (Proff) * Kenneth Scott * Marijo Sedlić (Sedlo) * Jason Seekings (Spine Splitter) * Marin Sesar (Saint) * Shadowman * Shaikoten * Richard J. Sham * David Shaw (Tolwyn) * Natalya Shilyaeva (QWERTY) * ShyFX * Frank Siebers (Jesus) * Josh Simpson (EarthQuake) * Peo Sjöblom * Henning Skogstø * Arno Slagboom * _sLydE_ * Sean Smith (Footman) * Vlad Sosedkin (blod) * Anthony Soto (Swedish Fish) * Brad Spencer * Alex St. John * Oyvind Stenhaug * Michael Stewart * Andrew Stine (Linguica) * Alen Stojanac (Q) * Kate Stone * Elric Sullivan (Darkhaven) * SuperGod * Ian Sutton * Daniel Swanson (DaniJ) * Ben Swarts (bigd) * Lee Szymanski * Marko Štifanić (Fritz) * Goran Šćeta T * T.C.H.G. * Donatas Tamonis (Donce) * Tango * Dave Taylor * Terry * TGO * Dimitris Theofilopoulos (XoLeRaS) * Kevin Trake (MidnightTH) * Matt Tropiano (Mista T) * Garnett Tubman (Insomniak) * Daniel Twomey (The Waffle King) U * Steffen Udluft (Rini) V * Taisto Valdlo (Mephisto) * Albert Valls * Jan Van der Veken * Thomas van der Velden * Thierry Van Elsuwé (Hurdler) * Wouter van Oortmerssen (Aardappel) * Pascal vd Heiden (CodeImp) * Laszlo Vecsei (Waldon) * Robert Vickers (Doomraider) * Jan Vida (Doomgeek) * Samuel Villarreal (Kaiser) * Adolf Vojta (Gusta) * Kerkko Välilä W * Jack Walker (Baron of Sigma) * Lee Wallis (DooMAD) * Qingshuo Wang (piXel reX) * Ware * Ethan Watson (GooberMan) * Mike Watson (Cyb) * Sean White (Nightfang) * Tom White (Hyena) * Cory Whittle * Simon Widlake * Jay Wilbur * Richard Wiles * Dean Wiley * Adam Williamson * John Williston * Tim Willits * Steffen Winterfeldt * Sam Woodman (Metabolist) * Denton Woods (DoomWiz) * Dan Woodward (Danarchy) * Noah Woodward (Mr.INSANE) * Matthias Worch * Brendon Wyber X * Xaser Y * Rob Young (RjY) Z * Thomas Zajic (GoDfAtHeR) * Pawel Zarczynski (Nmn) * Jacob Zuchowski (ellmo) Å * Anders Åstrand See also * Criteria for people articles * Category:Lists